


on the run

by FayerieQueen (MarriedHeathens)



Series: Children of the Sea [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically just get ready for an AU where nothing hurts and everyone is happy, Davenport adopts Two Children Somehow, Family Feels, Gen, Lucretia is also a half-elf because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedHeathens/pseuds/FayerieQueen
Summary: Lucretia Greenfell lost her mother six months ago, and she's determined not to spend another moment in her miserable hometown. With Magnus by her side, they steal away on a vessel manned only by a single gnome. Along the way, they find adventure and a new family.The self-indulgent Dad'n'port fic no one asked for.





	on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressConjurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressConjurer/gifts), [stonestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestars/gifts).



>  
> 
> _i wish that i could say that there's no place like home,_  
>  _but home's a place that i have never known_

“Magnus Burnsides, I’m going to _kick your ass_.”

If her threat held any weight, it was impossible to tell. Lucretia stood before her brother, little hands clenched into fists against her hips, her lips pressed into a thin frown. She was trying her best to look intimidating, but Magnus simply laughed. He seemed content enough to swing his legs uselessly off the edge of the box, grinning down at her. All around them, seagulls squawked and sailors grumbled about their orders, but right then, all she cared about was _Magnus_.

“I told you--”

“I don’t care.”

“--this is something I had to do alone.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should!” She threw her arms up, huffed. Her mind was racing, struggling to comprehend this new variable. “Your parents are going to be worried sick, Maggie.”

Magnus shrugged, sliding off the box, and dusted his trousers. “I’ve got it all taken care of. ‘Sides, where you go, I go, and that’s that.”

He looked away, and Lucretia followed his gaze, to find the boat she’d been stalking. Every inch of her wanted to argue with him, to yell that it _wasn’t fair_. He had a father; he had a mother. He had parents that loved him. Why would he give them up for her? If this worked, they would never be able to come back home. And that was fine for her! But him? She couldn’t even _imagine_ what it would do to his parents.

“Is that it? You got a plan?”

“Of course I have a plan,” she snorted in reply, momentarily distracted. Her ears twitched once, twice, then drooped. “I _had_ a plan. But then someone who will not named decided to ruin it.”

“Man, I would hate to be whoever that guy is.”

She smacked him gently with the back of her hand, then sighed, glancing away from both him and the boat. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, stuck her tongue out of her mouth slightly, chewing as she thought. There was more thinking to be done now, unexpected factors she hadn’t calculated in. “We’ll need to be super careful, Maggie. He’s only a one-man team, but-- y’know, with as _loud_ as you are, we can’t risk anything.”

“Hey!”

The tip of her ear twitched, and it only took her another moment to realize footsteps were approaching. Grabbing his shirt, Lucretia pulled the boy off his feet to hide behind a stack of the boxes. Head down, quiet, she motioned, a few hand gestures that Magnus seemed to understand; at least, that was what the quick bob of his head told her. She returned the nod, keeping her finger against her mouth for another moment. The footsteps neared, then slowly passed them both by. Sailors, chatting as if nothing in the world was wrong. Lucretia’s shoulders sagged; Magnus sighed in relief. They both shared a smile.

“So what’s the plan?”

She slumped onto her bottom, back against the nearest box, and sat. For a moment, she said nothing, simply took a moment to think, the tip of her tongue sitting between her lips. Her fingers drummed an uneven rhythm on her leg as she struggled to factor in this new speed bump. There were two of them now; two mouths to feed, two children to hide. An extra person she wasn’t counting on, but-- but was okay. That was fine, if she was being honest with herself. It would be easier to survive with two instead of one. That was what life had taught her so far.

When she and Maggie were in this together, there was nothing they couldn’t do.

 _Deep breath, Lucy_ , _think this through._ Her mind offered, and she took a moment to simply breathe and organize her thoughts. _It’s just one gnome, one ship. Easy enough_. _You only need to get on board, and then remain hidden. Nothing has changed. Nothing but a single variable has been added._

Her ears twitched once, twice, and then seemed to perk. Lucretia stood, offering her hand out to Magnus, who took it instantly. Confused, concerned, but warmth filling those dark eyes as he nodded; he trusted her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. She returned the nod, then turned to run onto the dock, up the ship’s ramp and pausing just before the deck. A quick usage of _Detect Magic_ told the half-elf all she needed to know.

“Two minutes,” she murmured, kneeling next to the taffrail. “Watch my back.”

“Always.”

A strong mage would have been able to do more; an elf who specialized in sorcery, or even a human with a solid knowledge of the arcane. But Lucretia Greenfell was only nine years old and, try as she might, she still had so much to learn. Cantrips came easy. Prestidigitation? She knew that one by the time she was four. Message? Light? Even younger. But nothing she knew could undo locks or alarms. It was as infuriating as it was thrilling. They would have to tread lightly and quickly, and hope that the gnome didn’t think his _intruders_ anything more than a pair of restless birds.

“Fuck this.” She stood, motioned for Magnus to follow her, and soon the pair were running across the deck. Bare feet and heavy boots echoed in a chorus of footsteps as the children stumbled down the stairs of the deck, finding their way into the hold below. Once they were down the stairs, Lucretia took a second to catch her breath, motioning to the trap door above. “Shut that behind us. We don’t him thinking anyone snuck in.”

Magnus went to do as she said, murmuring, “Do you think he’ll really look for us?”

“Not if he doesn’t know we’re here.”

Her heartbeat returning to normal, Lucretia took a moment to survey their surroundings. It was a typical hull, sectioned off as needed. The gnome’s quarters were below deck, towards the front of the ship. The back was simply a giant supply room, with boxes and barrels balanced and tied together. Plenty of places for two small children to hide.

With a grunt, the girl leapt over a small pile of boxes, cursing as she nearly tripped over the loose edge of a tarp. They would need to get as far away from the hold’s door as possible, and as far away from the sleeping quarters as well. Undoubtedly he would be back soon with supplies; supplies he would tuck down here and use or forget about. Supplies meant to hold him over until the next stop. There wasn’t much room towards the back of the hold, though, and that was where they needed to go. Whatever his plan was, they would need to be careful. They would need to stay out of sight. They didn’t have a choice.

Towards the back of the hold, Lucretia noticed yet another tarp tied in one of the corners. A quick peek underneath revealed, yes, there was supplies here, but there was also more than enough room for two children. Magnus moved to stand next to her, both of their bags over his shoulders, and glanced at her. Raised his eyebrow. Grinning, she knelt, untying one of the corners, then slipped beneath. Less than a second later, she peaked back out, motioned for Magnus to join her.

“Just like camping,” he said, once he was safely inside. He smiled over her, taking a moment to tie the tarp back down behind them. As if nothing was wrong. Lucretia simply shook her head, pulling out a few blankets from her bag. Maggie settled next to her to do the same. “Actually, I take that back. This isn’t camping. We’re _adventurers_ now, Lucy. Real adventurers. In’nt it exciting?”

“Putting in mildly,” murmured the girl, settling herself against her brother. “Now stop talkin’ and pass me my bag, Maggie. I’m _starving_.”

They took a moment to count out their supplies. Magnus’ parents had been more generous, Lucretia noticed with a frown. A few loaves of bread, four whole apples, and even a small bag of jerky rested within Magnus’ bag. Her own was much more meager. Half a loaf of bread and a small package of hard crackers; the only things she could steal from Lulu without feeling guilty. The Greenfells has never been a rich family, but Lucretia had never gone hungry. She wouldn’t put Lulu through that strain.

“Ma made these,” Magnus said, and offered her a small pastry. When she gave him a look, she pulled a second out, shoving it into his mouth. “Before she and Dad went off on their trip. If I didn’t take ‘em, they were gunna go bad. They’re your favorite.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” A pause, then a small bite. Strawberries. Tears pricked the corners of Lucretia’s eyes. “But, uh— Thanks, Maggie.”

They each took half of Lucretia’s loaf and two pieces of jerky before repacking the food. It would need to last them a while, unless they could manage to sneak into the gnome’s supplies. That wasn’t ideal, Lucretia realized as her stomach rolled, nausea rising. She may have been a lot of things, but she certainly wasn’t a thief— and neither was Magnus.

“We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Don’t wanna risk your gnome comin’ in and hearin’ us.” Magnus leaned over, to press a kiss to her forehead, and then flopped next to her. “Thanks for lettin’ me come along, Luce.”

“Thanks for not letting me do this alone, Maggie.”

Finally settled beneath the tarp, Magnus snoring gently beside her, the girl shuffled through her bag. She removed several pieces of paper and a quill to go with them. As an afterthought, she also found her journals, if nothing else than to simply use as a steady desk. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough for now. It was enough for her. Placing the loose sheets atop her journal, Lucretia smoothed out the edges and began to write.

 

> Mama,
> 
> I finally did it.
> 
> It was harder than I expected. Not necessarily to get on board; the gnome left the boat tied up for a few hours while he did… something. I don’t know. Don’t care. What was hard was trying to convince Magnus not to come along, and… I hate to admit it, Mama, but he tagged along. He’s sleeping next to me as we speak, actually. At least he doesn’t snore too bad.
> 
> I made it, though. I █████ made it. Sorry, Mama; I know you hate that word. You don’t need to worry about me, though! I got a bit of Aunt Lulu’s snacks in my bag and a few books to keep me busy on the journey to _wherever_ we may be going. It doesn’t matter where we’re going. It doesn’t.
> 
> I hate Grim Beach.
> 
> I hate it.
> 
> I wish Maggie hadn’t followed me, though. He has a Ma, and a Papa. They’re… They may not be around a lot, but at least they care. At least they love him. At least they’re alive. Still, I… I don’t know. Is it bad, Mama? Is it bad to be glad he’s here with me, instead of back in Grim Beach? I hope not. I’m glad he’s here; it makes me feel safer. He and I can do anything, so long as we stay together.
> 
> I wish you were here with me. I miss you.
> 
> Dutifully Yours,
> 
> Lucretia

Her letter written, Lucretia folded the pages together neatly, stuffed them into an envelope. She didn’t bother addressing it; there was no point. Her mother had been dead for nearly six months now. She would burn them, as she always did, as soon as she and Magnus made it back to land. But for now, she needed to sleep. It was difficult to write by candlelight, especially when you were so scared of it _falling over_ every time the boat lurched. With a sigh, Lucretia settled next to her brother, resting her head against his chest.

“Love, you, Maggie.”

His only response was to wrap an arm around her shoulders and tug her closer.


End file.
